


d.wolpertinger's 30 day prompts of DOOM

by d_wolpertinger



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_wolpertinger/pseuds/d_wolpertinger
Summary: 30 day writing challenge (challenge also done with Ja55, Sappho82, and punklobster).





	1. "If you think I'm going to talk to you while you're dressed like that, you're wrong"

Yuzu was fidgeting with her bow outside the student council door, wanting to know a very important piece of information. It involved her step sister, and she had only one source to attain this piece of information from, unfortunately.

Himkeo. 

The student council vice president, and also, Yuzu's biggest arch rival and nemesis. 

The girl had purposely tried to remove the energetic blonde's presence from Mei since day one and - to the perm-lying girl's surprise - she had failed at each turn, like fate had been involved or something. However, Himeko had the largest wealth of information about Yuzu’s lover, having been Mei’s longest friend since childhood. And to Yuzu, that wealth of information was an invaluable asset, especially since her and Mei were now engaged.

"Just dazzle her with your charm," Yuzu muttered under breath, repeating Harumi's supportive pep talk after their class had ended, "yeah... I'm sure that'll work great." She finished with a disbelieving tone. It was Himeko we were dealing with here.

Oh man. Where did all her bubbling confidence just go from just a moment ago? Dazzle the little caterpillar keeper, Yuzu!

Amping herself up, Yuzu quickly reapplied her lip gloss one last time, before opening the door. She inhaled, summoning forth her blazing radiance into the tiny and mundane student council office.

Yuzu sang, "Oh hiya Himeko~"

"Out. Now. Aihara Yuzu. I’m busy." An instant and curt reply shot out, cutting off the blonde's hopes entirely. 

Yuzu deflated. Even the gloss on her lips lost its shine. Rejected without even a fair trial! Himeko was impassive, not even looking up from her reports that she was working on. A tiny tyrant in her own right, her elite society righteousness became her shield from delinquents like Aihara Yuzu.

Slightly deterred but never defeated, Yuzu entered more into the room with a nervous giggle, saying how funny Himeko was. The other girl rubbed the bridge of her nose in irritation, unable to physically kick her out the door. No one was with her as Mei and the other council members were on hallway duty, watching students bustle through the school and making sure everything was in order.

"I was wondering if we could chat," Yuzu said cheerfully, resting her hands on the student council table, splaying her manicured nails, freshly painted from the night before. She flashed her best smile, while fluttering her perfectly mascara eyelashes. 

"No."

"About Mei." Yuzu threw her the bait.

And the small-fry guppie took it. Himeko's pigtails seem to twitch, as her pen stopped moving, her attention shifting from her work to the foreign object in the room. The blonde internally smirked at the victory. She wasn’t the only one whipped by Mei.

"And what about MeiMei?" Himeko asked, eyes tilted upwards to Yuzu, however, her bushy eyebrows gave her an angry guard dog type of look, if dogs had eyebrows.

It was now or never. Vice president and gyaru, staring at each other from opposite sides of the table.

Yuzu replied hesitantly at having the upper hand, right now, "I want to know what her favorite food is during lunch?" 

There. She said it. The vital information she was desperately wanting to know, which had sent her into the viper pit. She had opened herself up like a treasure chest in front of Himeko eyes.

And Himeko smirked.

"Ah, because MeiMei always eats with me, and not with you, Aihara Yuzu. So, of course, you wouldn't know such a personal thing?" She mused with a sharp edge of superiority underneath those caterpillar eyebrows that were wiggling in delight.

"Well, I wouldn't say she eats with you, exactly. More like she eats in the student council room and you just happen to be there, everyday." Yuzu hummed, dabbing a quizzal nail on her chin.

An angry eyebrow sank lower towards her eye socket, and Himeko turned her cheek, slightly struck. "Hm! If this is how you want to learn more about MeiMei, I suggest you turn elsewhere.”

A decisive blow. 

Yuzu retracted quickly, blasting her lucky charms everywhere, “~Oh Himeko, I was just joking! You know that! You and Mei are the closest and bestest of friends! She adores you. She tells me everyday at home!” 

What a load of crap she was spewing, but the praise seemed to be working as Himeko drank in the visual of Mei gushing about her to Yuzu all night long. Yes, yes! It was working!

Himeko rested her back on the chair, satisfied, as Yuzu let her drink in her pretentiousness. "I suppose as MeiMei's best friend I could help you out," the tiny drill sergeant traced her line of sight up and down the blonde's body, "but not when you're looking like that."

"Like what” Yuzu blinked in confusion looking at her normal school attire. “This is what I always wear.”

“Yes. And if you require such intimate details about MeiMei, then it comes at a price”

“How much?” Yuzu blinked again, still adorably confused.

“Not how much!” Himeko said, agitated, “The price being you have to follow school protocol if you want the information.”

"Oh."

Himeko ignored the blonde’s puzzled pieces connecting together ever so slowly. What Mei saw in Yuzu was always beyond her. The vice president gave it to her straight, something which she probably wouldn't understand either.

“Come to school dressed as a decent student for once and then we shall ‘chat’.”

Finally, it clicked for the blonde, feebling retorting, "But, -but I just did my nails!-"

But alas, it was too late. Himeko was already back to her work, putting up a waving finger as a final dismal.

“~But-”

“Na-” Himeko’s finger went one way.

“-but!”

“~uh!” Now, her finger went the other direction. “Na-uh! If you think I'm going to talk to you while you're dressed like that, you're wrong."

And just like that, Yuzu couldn't do much more than leave in defeat. The tiny tyrant had managed to flip the tables and get Yuzu to do the worst thing imaginable.

Follow the school rules.


	2. jealousy

“You’re really pretty, Yuzucchi.”

“No way, you’re sooo much prettier! I love your bangs! How do you manage to keep them so perfect all the time?!”

“I’d have to say it’s just natural. Just like... well, you know!”

“Gah, don’t even get me started, I’m so jealous of those too! I would never get my cell phone confiscated, even if I was half your size!”

“Well, lucky for you, you’re just so adorable. Why would anyone want to take your cell phone away. They’d have to be a villain!”

“...”

“What’s the matter, Yuzucchi?”

“Mei takes my cellphone away all the time!”

“What no way! Come to Mama Harumi! Why would you do such a thing, Mei?”

“...because I’m the student council president.”

“So?”

“It’s my job. And as such, touching like that is not allowed on school premises. Yuzu. Kindly remove yourself from between Taniguchi-san’s...breasts.”

“But they feel so safe…”

“Aw, look at that Mei’s jealous!”

“Matsuri, shut your trap!”


	3. university

Nobody ever asked Kumagoro for his opinion on things. Which, you know, was understandable because he was a stuffed animal, of course. Mind you, that shouldn’t deter away from the fact that he had deep and inner bear feelings, no matter how unresponsive or inexpressive his cross-stitched face was. He was, afterall, an Aihara, too.

So, when Yuzu excitedly told their mother the news, while holding Mei's hand for support at the dinner table one evening, that she was accepted into the same university as her step-sister and wife, Ume cried joyously for many minutes, while hugging her beautiful daughters. It was a major relief for the whole family, as the weeks prior were filled with anticipation waiting for the letter from the university. The summer breeze had felt heavy to the bear during those times, but now that weight had been lifted.

Indeed, Kumagoro should have been just as joyous to see his beloved owners, his family, so very happy at the news. Yuzu had worked hard, studying beside him each night, at the kitchen table all year. During her short breaks, she would remove her headphones, scratch his head, tell him he was doing a good job, and resume her studies after making them tea. His tea would cool into the evening hours, untouched, but ever so thankful, as Yuzu sipped gingerly from hers - soon to be empty. It was always a nice gesture from her.

Mind, some nights, it was a different case. Mei would come home early from student council business and the bear would be knocked accidentally off his chair by a clumsy foot, or an outstretched hand, as the two girls fumbled at each other's clothes in eagerness and kisses against the unsteady table. Their honeymoon was an exciting time, and Kumagoro didn't mind getting knocked to the ground during this activity because Yuzu and Mei were very much in love and willing to openly show it to each other. 

Eventually, the girls would make it to their bedroom but always when one of them came out of the room the next morning, they would apologize and right him back into his chair. They would pat his plushie head and even give him his very own kiss on the forehead as apology. So, yes, the little bear didn't mind at all during these times, full of darling moments for Yuzu and Mei. 

However, this growth meant the two girls were transitioning into another stage of their life, coming out of their childhood and into adulthood as beautiful, confident women and life partners. If the scented breeze from the sakura trees coming through the window was any indication, things were changing. With the falling cherry blossoms came sad thoughts for Kumagoro. It was only a matter of time.

Yuzu and Mei would go off to university together soon. 

Leaving him, a childhood toy, at his post at the kitchen table.

And in his chair. And ever watching and waiting for his family to come to visit him. Hopefully, university wouldn't be too difficult for them and they could visit often. But during a rainy breakfast one morning, Mei mentioned the intense demands the school required of its students and Yuzu agreed to excel in her studies. To endeavour to make Mei and Mama proud of her. To make everyone proud of her.

Yes, Kumagoro was excited and sad, at the same time. Very peculiar for such a bear made out of stuffed fluff and stitches, oh so full of questions.

How long would they stay? 

In Kumagoro’s opinion, hopefully forever.

Would they miss him? Hopefully, they would.

As the last of lonely petals fell to the ground, soon, it became time. When the girls had all their things in boxes and were moving out, Kumagoro remained at the table. Amongst their chatter, Mei would pass by with her delicately packed books, while Yuzu scrambled to find more boxes for her endless mess of clothing and make up accessories. It was a sight. Ume helped, while laughing, and while crying as her babies left the nest. There would be moments of silly giggles and gentle tears throughout the process, but overall, they were always very beautiful moments.

Sadly, everything was done much too soon. When it came time - when nothing of them remained in the apartment, Kumagoro still sat in his at his post. The girls were off, while the teddy bear stayed amongst the empty chairs. The entrance door clicked shut and the room was awfully quiet now. A colder breeze frilled his plush fur.

It was too quiet, now. Something he would have to get used to. Perhaps, he could make friends with the hallow spaces within the room?

A clicking cut through the cold, of a door opening, and Mei's gentle chastise, "Yuzu, how could you forget?"

Forget?

The two girls came curiously into the room, looking as beautiful and as prepared as ever to take on the world. They were looking for something and Yuzu sheepishly sought him out with her adorable smile.

"Ah, there you are Kumagoro! Did you really think you weren't coming with us?" Yuzu giggled, patting his head, while Mei picked him up tenderly around the stomach. Truth be told, his favorite spot, nestled between them, feeling their warmth on his fur. Receiving an apologetic kiss from both, the three left the apartment. 

The sun and the trees graced him kindly, and that same breeze that floated into the apartment just felt more free, as Mei carried him, with Yuzu beside them. And just like that, the transition they were making felt much more brighter and beautiful, indeed.


	4. hot springs

"All right, you got this, Yuzucchi!" Harumi encouraged, as Yuzu didn't feel any of its intended effect. It was hard to take her best friend seriously when her knockers were floating like Japanese macaque monkeys in the hot springs.

She had told Harumi about her and Mei's disastrous date to the beach a couple months ago. How her nose had burst like a bloody gusher's fruit snack upon setting her sights on her gorgeous girlfriend frolicking in the ocean. Or rather, Mei had only dipped her head in the water within the first five minutes of their date. It was hard to remember, Yuzu had lost a lot of blood that day. Apparently, she owed a kid a new sand castle.

"I really hope this goes differently," Yuzu prayed to our Lord and Life Saviour Hayley Kiyoko, as Harumi's fun bags floated closer to her, giving her a reassuring hug, "but thanks Harumi."

"It will. You just got to believe, but I know you have it bad for the Prez." Their bromance moment was ruined by Matsuri, in snorkeling gear and shark fins, swimming by and spraying a mouthful of hot water in Taniguchi-senpai's face. "Uhhhhhh! My bangs! Come back here, you little seaweed!" Harumi chased after the shark fin that was shooting away, while she laughed through her snorkel tube. However, it was enough for Nene's HaruYuzu moment to be fulfilled for that day.

Just as the waves of the shark attack had subsided, Mei emerged from the change rooms, wearing less than a bathing suit. She was stark ass naked, like the rest of them but it seemed like the world was holding its breath at the reincarnation of Aphrodite making her grand appearance.

Yuzu groaned, like a recovering sex addict, sinking deeper into the hot spring, as Mei made her way. She had gone to many meetings to come to terms with the fact that she walked a fine line of being a modest person versus being a total pervert when it came to Mei.

Not that she was consciously trying to be a pervert! It was just that Mei brought out this raging carnal desire within her. Like, right now, her unbeknownst lover was performing an exorcism with her bouncy, perfect titties as she walked purposefully into the hot pool, unfazed by the heat.

"Oh, noooo," the little devil in Yuzu's throat muttered, not wanting to leave its host. But Mei Aihara was too damn hot! The boiling water that the blonde was stewing in, like a dildo in Ume's homemade dildo stew, was nothing in comparison to how smoking Mei was waist deep, with pale moonlight skin, abyssal tinted-hair, curves for days, and slowly trending towards her. Mei was a stalking leopard, eyeing her Yuzu snack with purple amethyst eyes and knowing frown. Yuzu was doomed!

"Yuzu." Mei called out, only a few breast strokes away, but it was too late.

The blonde could feel her nose fill up with blood like a spaceship ready to launch into the Milky fucking Way of Orgasm Space and beyond! Buckle up Yuzu, you're in for one hell of a ride!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" The rocks surrounding the hot spring reverberated the unlucky blonde macaque's cry as all the training and preparation she had done - looking at the latest female swimsuit magazines every night - had gone to waste. The hotsprings turned into a blood bath of Yuzu nose sputum, while the lifeguards raced again to revive the poor girl. The faculty had to be closed shortly after for infection control purposes and Mei flipped the bill for the draining and repair that the back of the blonde’s head made to the edge of the pool.

"Sorry, Mei," Yuzu apologized for the hundredths time with her nose filled with tissues, lying on the couch again. Mei was finishing her book, as she responded.

"Next time, we're just going to the movies."


	5. seduce one another

Yuzu and Mei were 90 year old grandmas.

Yuzu adjusted her large bifocal glasses, after she had just put her dyed blonde hair over her gray up in rollers.

"Seduce me, Mei." The old woman called out, wearing a hip floral jumper.

Mei had only one hearing aid in, and took a guess at what the she was saying. It was hard as Yuzu didn't have her teethies in

."Olive juice? Mei tried but she couldn't get her other hearing apparatus in.

"NO. Seduce - me!" To emphasize her point, Yuzu started to undo her top bedazzled buttons.

"What about the goose?"

"No!" One of Yuzu's rollers popped off in adorable frustration.

"Yuzu, where is this goose?" Being this old, it was no use, as Saburouta snickered from the grave. Even after all these years, Citrus fans would never get what they so desperately wanted.


	6. role play

Outside their bedroom door, Yuzu adjusted her school tie, too constricting around her neck. How Mei was able to wear one of these so tight, on days on end, was beyond her. Even having her vest fully buttoned felt restricting against her tiny chest. It was uncomfortable but not uncomfortable enough to ruin the fun she was about to have!

"I'm ready, Mei!" Yuzu called happily through the door.

A moment passed and no one answered back.

"Mei?"

Yuzu knocked curiously, holding her clip board in the other hand. "You’re going to be late for-"

The door flung open and Yuzu's finished sentence died on her lips with her soul flying out of her body straight to heaven. Curled ebony tresses tied up in a high pony-tail, light make-up that accentuated her mesmerizing purple eyes, and wearing the blonde's signature bow and uniform, Yuzu's eyes turned into flying saucers.

"Mei, you look...so good!" Yuzu hopped up and down in excitement in her step sister's student council ensemble, breaking out of character.

A half done up pink blouse peeking out a delicious collarbone, a short skirt that was well above Mei's knees, exposing well-toned and spreadable thighs. The blonde, on reflex, licked her lips at the sight.

"Yuzu. Focus." Mei whispered back.

The blonde failed that test instantly, as Mei took a few steps forward in borrowed high heels, backing Yuzu up against the wall. The clip board was stuck awkwardly between them, along with the sexual tension.

Those few extra inches made Mei tower over the blonde's head, their height difference making her that much more sexier, if that was heavenly possible.

"Or else I'm not role playing with you, even if it is your birthday." 


	7. love advice

They threw her into an old, underground aqueduct, barren and abandoned of its original use. Her hands found grasp along unstable blocks with soot and dust painting her fingers, keeping her upright as her legs gave out. It was a cell of circular enclosure and Mei looked up, taking in its height. Block upon block towered above her, their solidness lit by the moonlight, until she saw its opening, barred with cast iron, and the moon looming in its center. 

Mei had heard through frightened whispers what this cell was for, its true purpose. All the vampires feared it, but fear was so far removed and did not matter anymore when one was now in it. Her fate was sealed, her existence as fickle as this stone. She would know soon enough about the doorstep she was on, at Hell's gate, come dawn, and she would not cower when it came time to greet it.

She inspected her hands, her gown, now stained of gray powder. Her bare feet were covered in ash, black and soft under her toes. Although dirty, the most putrid thing about this space was the air. It felt heavy, like breathing in the aftermath of a fire. A very grand fire; a Hell she would share willingly with the Devil because of love.

On instinct, Mei felt for the ring upon her necklace, finding purchase on its thin metal. Solace it gave her, that her love would not be sharing in-

The sound of the cell door opening, screeching upon its hinges. caused Mei's heart to drop. The guard that had thrown her in was now throwing in the most beautiful creature of tousled gold and silk.

"No, not her! She doesn't need to see this!" Mei tried in vain, but it was too late. He had already thrown Yuzu down at her feet, closing the cell with a hiss. His voice was cold and sharp, like a tip of a dagger,"You may enjoy one last night together. You should be thanking me, night whore," he spat before his boots echoed through the dungeon chamber.

A broken heart was what Mei came face to face with, falling on her knees and enveloping her lover in a despairing embrace, finding them both surrounded by ash. Yuzu cried in her arms, hot tears warming Mei's pale skin and trailing streams along her neck. "Mei, I'm sorry. I couldn't run. I couldn't let you be alone in this. This is my punishment and it was my selfishness that caused all of this."

"As it was my selfishness, too," Mei returned softly, stroking her soft tresses. "Do not think for a second that the blame is any of yours." Her fingers tangled in her hair, her body moulded to her lover, grabbing the nape of her neck, and she covered the teardrops upon Yuzu's cheeks with gentle kisses, as the girl continued to sob. "There is no blame, as blame would intend that this was wrong. And it was never wrong." 

Mei held onto her tighter and in return, Yuzu clung to her, hands gripping firmly into the skin on her back, her cries resounding off the walls to be greeted by the frigid air outside. The thin material, a single fabric that Mei wore loosely upon her figure, whom a human would shiver against the chill, but a sensation she could not entertain to feel. Whereas, Yuzu felt the cold like a blast, as if falling through an ice covered lake. The freezing air pricked at her flesh, tufts of clouds leaving her panicked breath like it was the middle of winter.

Mei tried to warm her with as much body heat as her frame could muster, which was little. After a length, when her crying had calmed, Yuzu asked hoarsely, removing her tearstained face from her lover’s neck.

"What is this place?" Yuzu looked around, as Mei watched her, very much in tune with her thinking. “Why is there so much...” she picked up a handful of dust, which fell through her fingers like sand, “of this?”

Mei sat back, answering simply. There was no reason to hide it.

"Because they want me to feel afraid, Yuzu," She said evenly, looking into her eyes.

"Afraid of what?"

"The sunrise." Mei glanced above and Yuzu followed her sight. Her green eyes went wide in horrible surprise at the well’s opening.

Mei’s heart sank at the gasp her lover let out, looking frightened at her hand that was used to pick up the ashes. 

"These are?!" Her lips couldn’t move, terrified at the ramifications.

"Yes. Others, like me."

“Oh, no, no, no, Mei~” The tears fell like crystals in the reflecting moonlight, as Yuzu embraced Mei once more, her head under the girl’s chin, and her grasp held tightly around Mei’s waist. Slowly, and with calm resolve, Mei caressed the crown of her head once more, smiling ever so softly.

"Yuzu, you're so beautiful, even when you're crying."

"Mei, I'm- I'm so in love with you. I can't lose you. I can't-"

"You knew this was a possibility."

“No. I didn’t know because it was never meant to be this way.”

Before anymore could be said, they touched lips in a desperate kiss. It was something both frantic and delicate. They could taste salt between their lips, and it was torturous to be unable to smile into a kiss with the one they loved most, in such a hopeless situation. Yet still, Yuzu could feel, right at the nape of her neck, how gently, yet how possessively, Mei held her. And yet still, Mei could just gather the shaking that had enclosed upon Yuzu's grip at her waist, how it made it impossible for her fingers to bar a tight enough hold for the other girl's liking. 

Yuzu pulled back sharply, grasping Mei’s face in her palms, smudging ash against her beautiful cheekbones, inhaling and exhaling shaky breaths. “I want to die with you. Life isn’t worth living if you are not by my side,” she said with conviction.

“No,” Mei returned sharply, eyes piercing, “I won’t have it.” She resigned to remain strong, impassive to Yuzu’s tears, built up from centuries of never showing emotion. Yet, her heart-

“Mei, please.”

“No.”

“Please, turn me into a-.”

Mei covered Yuzu’s lips with her own, in another wretched kiss, muffling her words. Even now, she could feel the urge stirring within her. Her hunger, and the desire to bite the delicate flesh of her lover’s neck. She could sense Yuzu’s heart beating so quickly underneath her grasp, pumping that delicious blood - human blood, and offering it to her. 

“Mei~” Yuzu tilted her exposed flesh submissively, the outline of her neck silhouetted beautifully against the pale luminescence of the night. So dangerously tempting, like plucking a rose with a thousand thorns. Her grip tightened around the nape of the blonde’s neck, her other hand finding purchase against her corested spine.

“~I love you.”

Mei sank her fangs in deep, puncturing two holes along the powerful vein at the curve above her collarbone. Like wounding an animal, Yuzu twitched in shock at first, gasping at the sudden pain, then, once fully inside, it felt oddly relaxing as the pain subsided. Her body went limp at the sensation of her life source leaving her. She moaned placidly, while Mei drank, the vampire’s amethyst eyes glowing in ecstasy. Her lover’s blood made her feel electric. It was nothing less than euphoric.

But the many years of walking this world alone had properly honed Mei’s skills to a fine point. She drew enough blood only to cause Yuzu to go into a fainting slumber, feeling the girl’s body lax and taking on her full body weight. Mei retracted, softly licking her lips of the residual blood, the incision clean.

“I’m sorry, my love.” Mei cradled Yuzu’s sleeping form, a single tear drop glistening down her cheek, tenderly pressing her forehead against Yuzu’s temple. Clouds moved in front of the moon, casting them in shadow, but it didn’t matter. Mei had been a shadow her entire existence until Yuzu came into her life. If only for a short time. It was only right for her to return to it, eventually.

Delicately brushing Yuzu’s bangs away, repeating the movement just to feel her effervescent beauty, Mei stayed like that for hours. The moon slowly shifting to the west, dawn slowly breaking. Its light crept silently down the chamber but Mei’s eyes never strayed from Yuzu’s face. Even when the cold, crisp air began to warm, and the light gently touched at her feet, Mei didn’t move. Nor when it finally contacted her skin, the light now a flame. An evanescent fire, burning the pale of her arms as she held her lover. 

In a last farewell, Mei bent down and placed a soft, lingering kiss upon her brow, the sunrise now fully encompassing her.

Some time later, Yuzu awoke. Her green eyes flickered, her body sore like she hadn’t moved for eternity. Ash dusted upon her brow and Yuzu let out a wavering exhale, while looking at the peaceful form above her. A statue, it must be, of the most peaceful maiden because how else could Yuzu describe what she saw. The woman’s frame was black, so fragile it looked, so the girl reached out to touch the curve of its cheek.

It crumbled in her hand and, instantly, Yuzu felt her heart constrict and her body convulse. Words barely escaped her, as the swelling in her chest began to suffocate.

“Mei.”

Without warning, the blonde was forcefully grabbed, dragged to the door. The desolate statue remained, slowly disintegrating, fading into dust and joining the rest upon the ground.

“Mei!” Yuzu screamed, frantically trying to stay in the cell but the guard had her about the waist, sending her away. Down the dungeon he went, as she struggled and kicked, her mind a blank or a whirlwind, all at once. He threw her outside, under the bright sun, and spat in her face.

“If you want my advice, you’d find someone of your own kind, next time.”


	8. a potato prompt

_ Sometimes we are on a collision course and we just don’t know it, whether by accident or design, there is not a thing we can do about it. _

* * *

Matsuri Mizusawa woke up late for work. She had forgotten to set the alarm on her cellphone the previous night, too busy playing arcade games, as she raced out the door. Checking her pockets, she cursed out loud scaring her elderly neighbour who was watering her plants, and raced back inside to find her cellphone.

While Matsuri was searching, Yuzu was at the mall, bargain hunting for the latest sales after breaking up with her boyfriend. It just wasn’t working out, like something was missing that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Perhaps, she’d phone Harumi to join and perhaps, maybe, by shopping she’d figure it out. If not, she would at least be going home with some super cute, brand new clothes. It was a win win situation. 

And while Yuzu was purchasing some trendy, new, high heel stilettos, Matsuri was peddling, like a hooker with a vendetta, on her bicycle. She was stopped mid-stride by Nene who had just heard intel of a HaruYuzu rondayvoo happening at the mall. Now, Nene had already seen Harumi earlier. Hiding behind some bushes in a nearby park, she observed Taniguchi-senpai through a store window get her bangs trimmed beside a very solemn looking, dark-haired lady with purple eyes. Harumin was way prettier though, as Nene watched her pull out her cell from her cleavage holder and proceeded to give the other lady directions to somewhere.

And all the while, Yuzu was shopping. 

And Matsuri, who’d listened to Nene talk about Yuzu and Harumi meeting up at the mall, who was racing to work because she had forgotten to set her alarm. Well, her tire popped next to a vehicle Suzuran Shiraho was in, who was on her way to one of her family’s “business” meetings, due to some recent dealings going sour, and just happened to have a spare in the back of her limousine (don’t ask).

While Shiraho, on her way to her meeting, got her ‘brothers’ to help Matsuri change her tire, Yuzu had met up with Harumi at the mall, gossiping about her ex-boyfriend conundrum.

And while Yuzu was talking nonstop, Matsuri had finally arrived at the potato delivery store she worked at. As her carton of potatoes were loading on her bike, she was getting chewed out by her boss about being a responsible human being. Now, there was a potato missing in her carton, which they needed extra time to reload because the coworker who had originally packed her carton of potatoes was distracted earlier that morning by a very classy looking woman with purple eyes walking down the street, thus forgetting to pack the last potato.

When the carton was loaded onto her bike, Matsuri headed off to do her deliveries, cursing at the red lights causing her to stop, and cursing even more that she should quit this headache, ass-kissing, dead-end job.

All the while Yuzu and Harumi were leaving the mall. 

The light turned green and Matsuri was able to bust her ass down the road to the next store, while Harumi waited for Yuzu to tie her shoelace along the busy sidewalk.

While Matsuri was racing, trying to make the next light, Yuzu and Harumi were coming to the corner where a woman was standing, trying to read an old school map. She took a step off the sidewalk, not seeing Matsuri barrelling towards her with a carton half-full of potatoes.

And if only one thing had happened differently, if Yuzu’s shoelace didn’t become untied, or if the lights turned faster, or the carton hadn’t been missing a potato because the coworker hadn’t been gawking at that very girl now stepping off the sidewalk, or if Shiraho wasn’t on her way to her Yakuza showdown and hadn’t given Matsuri a spare tire, or if Nene hadn’t stopped to talk about her HaruYuzu fantasy shopping gang bang, or if Matsuri had remembered to set her alarm on her cellphone, so she’d be on time for work, 

Well, Mei would have crossed the street with her map, and without any incident.

But life being what it is, a series of intersecting lives and occurrences, and out of anyone’s control,

Yuzu had reached out to grab Mei’s shoulder in time, pulling the stranger towards her and letting Matsuri whiz by before they collided. Her newly cut black tresses blew in the breeze, as she spun into Yuzu’s arms with a surprised gasp, the latter reacting without thinking. The two looked at each other, deep into their eyes, a blush rising to their cheeks at their close proximity.

Yuzu said hastily, “Hi, I’m Okogi, Yuzu, and I think I just saved your life.” She was out of breath from looking at such beautiful purple irises, figuring out instantly and in that moment why she wasn’t feeling it with the guys. Because-

“I’m Aihara, Mei. Thank you for saving me.”


	9. death of someone close

An axe to the head should have done the trick. It was lodged half-way into Himeko’s cranium with Yuzu holding onto the handle, like she was chopping wood. The blonde wailed when the vice president snarled, “Aiharaaaaaa,” clearly a little perturbed,”Yuzuuuuuu.” But not perturbed by the fact that her skin was rotting, her mouth was foaming, and she was dead.

“Yuzu, what were you expecting from that?” Mei commented behind her, inspecting the tug of war Yuzu was doing, trying to get control of the situation. The axe acted more as a barrier than a weapon now, keeping Himeko at bay, as she lurked and gurked about.

“I don’t know how to kill a zombie!” Yuzu shrieked. Himeko’s tiny gray arms tried to reach for her, so in one swift adrenaline-induced push she knocked the little dead girl off balance, falling to the ground. The axe now like a flag pole stuck in Himeko’s brain. she proceeded to wiggle around like a dancing worm. 

“We need to try something else.” Mei grabbed Yuzu’s arm, propelling her through the school towards the clubrooms. Not to be uphanded, as if she were alive, zombie Himeko, chased after them with an axe sticking out of her head, her growls echoing the halls. "Eeeurghhhhhh!”

The first clubroom they hit was the archery department. “I’ll protect you, Mei!” Yuzu clumsily notched an arrow, while Mei skillfully tested her yumi. When the mangled cries of Himeko drew near, staggering through the opening, Yuzu let it fly. The bowstring made a weird twang sound, and the arrow flopped a few feet in front of her. She missed, horribly so, as the eyebrow monster advanced. 

“Let me try, Yuzu.” Himeko didn’t get any closer, as two quick arrows pierced her heart like a bullseye, and one to the knee. “You got her in the knee!”

“Ooga boogaaaa!” Himeko sounded in pain upon their impact, dropping to her knees while Yuzu’s mouth dropped, in awe at her lover’s marksman skills, and kinda turned on, “Mei, how in the world-”

“Come Yuzu, that didn’t work,” Mei interjected calmly, watching as her childhood friend, who now had an axe in her head and two arrow shafts sticking out of her body like she was a zombie pin cushion, stagger forward, gurgling in anger. Just like when she was alive, Yuzu and Mei ditched her, but not before Yuzu said something cheeky. “You know, she kinda looks prettier like this.”

They had no luck either in next club room either, which was the kendo dojo. They were able to beat Himeko like they were smacking the dust out of a rug, but instead of dust, it was the popping of her bones breaking in her dead arms and chest. “PA PA PAAAAA” was the icky sound it made, as Yuzu kept chanting ‘sorry sorry sorry,” while Mei did not say a thing until a spark lit her eyes.

“Yuzu, my grandfather, he keeps a decorative katana in his office.” Yuzu nodded at her implication, giving one last hit to Himeko’s ragdoll form, her skin gouged apart in numerous areas, although she remained unfazed. “PA!”

“PA!”

“Yuzu!”

“Yes! I’m coming, I’m coming!”

“PA!”

“Okay, now I’m coming.”

In the chairman’s office, a katana of ancient Aihara lineage, passed down through the ages, shone like a silver beacon. It’s metal, forged from the molten lava of Mt Fuji’s historic eruption in 1707, was a work of art, unsheathed and deadly, showing its office visitors just exactly who had the real power. 

Yuzu grabbed it from the shelf unceremoniously and waved it around like a toy sword when Himeko creepily kept up to them, entering into the office.

“Stay back, gross dead thing!” Yuzu did an adorable poking motion with the blade, while Mei stood by with a hint of concern upon her delicate brow. The mangled walking corpse known as Himeko staggered forward, gargling monsterily. 

“Yuzu, let me.” Mei graciously took the katana, returning to its true master. 

“Awe, okay.” Yuzu pouted, but remembered she had a weapon of her own, on her person. She proceeded to retrieve her nail file from her high socks, smiling brilliantly. “I’ll use this!”

Both armed and dangerous, Mei was a beautiful maiden warrior in her own right. She wielded the precious metal with skilled ease, eyes piercing, ready to strike. However, she made one last attempt to her adversary, gurgling before her. “Himeko, if there’s any part of you that’s still human, stop. You don’t have to do this.” She stated authoritatively, like she was about to give her former living vice president after school detention for being a bad zombie.

“Eeerrrrraaaaagggghhh!” Zombie Himeko wailed, seeming to understand Mei’s words, but seeming to become taken over completely by zombie infection. How did this happen to her anyway?

It didn’t matter, there was no time to ponder, as Himeko pounced. It took only a second, a flash of steel, the sound like a single leaf falling from its tree, to sever Himeko’s head from the rest of her corpse body. It fell to the ground with a large thud, and Yuzu let out a shudder.

“EW!”


	10. a door prompt (part 1)

Yuzu pushed her up against their bedroom door, their bodies colliding, craving her taste, her smell, her lips against her own. She couldn’t take it anymore. The need to feel Mei pressed up against her was too overpowering to ignore any longer. There was no need for proper edicate anymore, behind closed doors. 

Up until now, the gyaru had gone through the evening in silent torture. Grandfather had invited them over for dinner, strange as he quietly scorned their union. Only coming to their wedding for outward appearances, his intentions at dinner were made visibly clear, as Yuzu, not only, sat opposite to Mei, she sat four chairs down with numerous elitist guests positioned in between them at the grand table.

“Yuzu.” Smothered, Mei encompassed her arms around her neck, hanging on, consenting to the pressure. She felt the need Yuzu was eliciting through the blonde’s desperate moans, and her arched back hit the door’s wood-grain surface with a resounding *thud*. And then another, as she attempted to push Yuzu towards their bed. And then another, as Yuzu kept her pinned, achingly so against it. The resounding gasp and aggressive banging against the door was being drowned out by a screaming rush of arousal to her core and cheeks. Yuzu’s lips greedily possessed the tender skin along her neck with her painted nails digging into her thighs. Desperately, Yuzu hoisted Mei’s legs about her waist, putting delicious pressure where it was needed, and making her dependent upon the blonde’s strength to keep herself from falling.

“Mei, you’re mine.” Yuzu whispered between possessive kisses and proprietorial hands, while remembering Gramps bringing a certain, special guest to his dinner. A prominent man of status and wealth, sitting next to Mei and trying to draw her attention with his prince charming smile. Weddings, vows, and promises could always be broken and reversed, and taken up by another, if given the perfect opportunity. The man had grazed Mei’s hand with their wedding band numerous times, gently apologizing for his indecency. Every touch he got away with, it did not go unnoticed by Yuzu, tightly gripping the wrong dinner fork throughout the extravagant meal.

“You’re mine.”

Amethyst eyes piercing, Mei pushed Yuzu’s face back with her hand. “What would make you think I wasn’t?” The impossible depth of her beauty was only paralleled by her sharp understanding over what Yuzu went through tonight. She knew the manipulative games Grandfather liked to play, all too well.

But Yuzu was her irreplaceable treasure. Always and forever. She sensed Yuzu’s embarrassed hesitation at her question, ready to retract themselves from against the door. So, in one dominant move, she clutched tightly at the blonde’s hand at her breast, and led her to her throbbing center underneath her skirt. If Mei’s incredible wetness was not enough of an indication, she said with dripping authority.

“Then take what’s yours.”


	11. interacting with family members (part 2)

"Mei." Yuzu muffled her name, burying herself against her neck once more, except now her love bites became fierce, possessive and tearing, like she wanted to mark Mei for her own. With her knee held against the door and Mei's wet arousal on top of it, she was able to easily trace her fingers along her slit, eliciting deep, whimpering exhales from her lover. The soft flesh of Mei's folds felt so incredible, softer than rose petals, but as moist as a morning rain fall. The Aihara heiress tilted her head upwards to give Yuzu more access to every inch of her skin, unconsciously gripping their clothes hanger that hung from the door.

Another shot of electricity went down her core and she gripped harder, as Yuzu stroked her nub over and over again. The feeling almost too overbearing, just like at dinner when Yuzu's jealous glances broke her heart. Grandfather proceeded to her ignore and he talked to this business man, almost as if he were a son. Well, a more respectable son than the one he already had. There was no interaction between him and Yuzu, until there was sharp, agitating sound of a fork being dropped. It was no coincidence that the businessman had lingered his touch upon Mei's elbow a moment before it happened, and all eyes at the dinner table drew towards the unexpected noise.

"Yuzu." Grandfather spoke, sitting rigid and purposefully in his seat at the head of the table. His purple eyes were exact replicas of Mei's but only more old and menacing, as Yuzu met his gaze with determination. 

"Yes, Gramps?" It was the first time Yuzu had to force a smile onto her lips, gritting through her teeth. Everyone was looking at her like she was a foreign object, and she was. Her dyed golden hair, curled and styled, with a smoky eye shadow accentuating her bright green eyes, and bright painted nails, Yuzu was a beautiful oddity surrounded by those of the elite. Only noticed until now, only until Grandfather spoke to her.

"Do you find what I have provided for you not to your taste?" Grandfather said sternly, indicating to Yuzu's untouched plate. "Or would you rather something of your standard, like a burger and fries?"

Everyone laughed, except him and Mei, and Yuzu paled at his expense. She wanted to talk back, be secretly disrespectful as he was to her. Her retort was waiting, her mouth slowly opening, ready to toss any edicate out of the window but-

"Yuzu actually has excellent culinary skills," Mei spoke before Yuzu had a chance. She cooly replied, stealing her gaze from her wife, to the businessmen and then lastly to her Grandfather with smooth grace. "I've tasted it numerous times and I can attest it is nothing less than delicious."

Yuzu could remember Gramps scoffing at Mei's words in early dissmal, adjusting his tie while muttering, "Nothing more than a maid's duty."

Was it a maid’s duty to be propping Mei up against the door with their bodies entangled? With Mei’s hand holding the hanger for dear life, the other clutching the back of her wife’s head against her neck. Disheveled blonde hair coming undone from falling bobby pins. Yuzu devoured bruising love bites and kisses into Mei’s neck, leaving swelling trails to her collarbone. All the while withered at her touch, gasping for breath in between moans. Yuzu’s ministrations to her soaking petals and bud made her reel in burning want. She had no control over her body, as her hips rolled against Yuzu’s fingers and knee, legs wrapped around her desperately, knowing only the desire to have Yuzu take her. Yuzu’s other hand found salvation up her shirt, grabbing at the perfect mound of flesh under her bra, pressing and flicking her thumb over and around Mei’s erect nipple, causing her to mewl even louder.

“Enlighten me, Mei,” Grandfather humoured, “And what other things has Yuzu contributed to your marriage? Surely, no wealth or inheritance from her mother, nor any current income, not even prospective?” The guests at the table drew silent, uncomfortable just like the atmosphere. Yuzu pursed her lips together, staring at Mei in shameful embarrassment. He was right, afterall. 

“Yuzu and I have just graduated,” Mei positioned, sitting very straight, “she finished her exams, placing Top 50 in the school. She could go to any university she wanted.”

Grandfather was taken aback, only briefly at the information. “To think, she had started out at the Academy getting expelled.”


	12. pillow talks

Mei looked disheartened at her pillow. “Yuzu, this unnecessary.”

“No, it’s not. Come on, Mei, just try it!” The blonde tempted with her most brilliant smile, although she was still very much shocked beneath the surface after learning Mei had never done this before. Her unlucky wife really was raised by a strict family when she was younger.

Mei’s gaze went between the cute blonde sitting at the end of their bed to the container she held in her palm, cupping it gently. She had gone through a lot of unnecessary trouble getting this. She should really just throw it out.

“Come onnnnn, I know you want to try it.”

“But she’s not real.”

“Yes, she is! I mean, you don’t know that!” Yuzu padded the pillow playfully, luring her in. Mei hesitated only briefly, before giving in with an annoyed sigh. “Fine.” Seeing Yuzu’s eyes simmer in glee, Mei added.

“But you’re not allowed in our bedroom… the entire night.”

Yuzu nodded her head so quickly, like she was in an earthquake, too happy at the outcome. She pulled Mei into the world’s greatest kiss, deeply pressing any doubts away. Mei began to sink into Yuzu’s touch before snapping back suddenly. “My mouth is still a little sore,” she said as she held her cheek.

“Gah, sorry!” Yuzu winced sheepishly at her own forgetfulness. It had only been a couple of days since Mei had her wisdom teeth extracted. “I can’t help myself, sometimes. You’re always so pretty!” In a sign of forgiveness, as Mei’s blush reached her ears, Yuzu peppered the girl’s hand in butterfly kisses, taking the container in the process. 

“Now, no peeking until you wake up,” Yuzu said cutely, tucking it underneath her pillow. With a last playful wink, and a hop off the bed, the blonde skipped away with her blanket and onto the couch to sleep with Kumagoro.

Mei, in turn, obliged to Yuzu’s instructions, never once looking underneath her pillow the rest of the night. Although, that didn’t stop her from staying up for most of it. She never hear Yuzu enter their room once.

In the morning, Mei awoke tiredly. She must have dozed off temporarily. Curious to see if Yuzu was right about this so called 'Tooth Fairy', she looked underneath her pillow. There was no container, only a small omamori with the symbol of everlasting love as its charm. 

A small smile graced her lips, her heart full, and Mei went to the living room to cuddle up next to her sleeping beauty who was snoring happily away. 

Maybe children's tales weren't so silly as they seemed, afterall. 


	13. leathers OR chaps OR leather chaps

AKA 

D.Wolpertinger’s worst poetry you will EVeR READ

* * *

Yuzu’s face was smack dab, flat on her desk, sleeping, with arm draping. Passed out hard, mouth gaping, and drool shaping. Snores emitting, her lunch time escaping. 

What the heck was she dreaming, in her fantasy landscaping? Let’s take a look, like we’re videotaping. 

Mei is naked, just like in a medieval painting. Lying on the bed, and waiting. Come hithering her finger, like she was baiting.

When all of sudden Kumagoro jumps out of her hoo-ha saying, “You’re really gaying,” like he’s match making. 

He snaps his paws together, but Yuzu just wants to be slaying. 

Her dream blurs, and stirs, and now Harumin’s magical chest orbs are displaying. Is Kumagoro playing? 

She’s in the latest leathers. Her bare ass is in chaps, 

and Yuzu’s nose is coagulating,

because of her best friend’s thigh gap that she’d like to tap. Oh snap!

Kumagoro goes zap.

Now, Yuzu’s on a motorbike, high as a kite, riding behind Mitsuko, all warlike. Under the moonlight, shooting off fireworks like they were going on strike. She’s a goddess and Yuzu’s just hitchhike. 

_ Yikes _ , snap.

Yes, snap back to Mei who is looking more tasty than a Klondike. All that ooey gooey goodness, could give anyone a freight. But to Yuzu, it’s nothing but a delicious delight. Oh, the future looks bright. And Mei’s pussy looks tight.

Kumagoro claps his paws again, just for spite. Harumin, Mitsuko, and Mei swirl around faster, faster than I can write. Leathers, chaps, and motorbikes, its all quite a sight. 

Kumagoro laughs, ready to ignite, but then Yuzu wakes up, something worse than the blight!

She turns to the camera and wails out,

“Frost bite!!”   
  



	14. period piece

Two cavewomen were in the middle of a deep, intellectual conversation, as one was rubbing two branches together in an attempt to-

"No. Working. Harumin." The blonde one huffed.

Nothing was happening between her dead sticks. Just the rough noise of their wood scraping.

Why was she doing this? She wasn't even sure why. There wasn't much to do back in those days anyways.

"Yuzucchi," The other patted the fashionable fur pelt on her back reassuringly, "Maybe. Need..."

She searched for the word her simple homosapien brain was trying to find. It was tough.

"Need?" Yuzu copied the interesting word, as Harumin's face lit up.

"You. Need. These!" Harumin pushed out her voluptuous chest, pointing to her mammaries proudly. They had stopped many a sabertooth tiger in their tracks before. And right now, they affected the blonde cave woman the same way.

Her mouth fell open, eyes wide in shock, rubbing her sticks madly in the very first recorded instance of gay panic.

“Gah, wha-!?" Yuzu's face turned red, her primal gay instincts of panic hitting her in the face like rock stones.

"For. Luck." Harumin answered with a friendly smile. Large mounds of flesh advanced in slow motion towards Yuzu and the blonde wailed in slow motion, in turn.

Everything else was in a frenzy - the urge to press her face between such soft paddies! The red water in her body pumping madly, like she was being chased by an angry mammoth herd!

Her hands were jerking the sticks so fast together!

So. close. Harumins. Boobies. were. coming!

“Yuzucchi,” Harumin said in alarm. The heat on Yuzu's face felt so hot, just like her sticks, right now. 

Wait, what? Her sticks were-

“Gahhh!!” Yuzu wailed at the growing flames in her hands, burning her branches.

Her shock brain let out the first thing it could think, not even caring if it sounded cool or not.

“Fire!!”


	15. ANGST CITY BABEY

This feeling. 

It’s a feeling worse than death. Standing in the doorway of the bedroom, light seeping inside the more she pushes the door open with a creak - she lets it consume her. The occupants in the bed shuffle clumsily to find their clothes, trying to give themselves a measure of decency. And Mei can only stand there, watching in some sort of sedated shock.

Their scrambling noises are but whitenoise against the shattering of her heart breaking. Their movements a blur because that feeling has overridden everything, eliciting unhindered tears from her eyes. It’s growing - it’s destroying parts of her, and leaving her empty like a bottomless pit. Any instance of happiness that she had - leaving the Academy early for once - and fixing her bangs in the subway window reflection to look nice for her - is gone. Obliterated out of existence. 

And it wasn’t the extra pair of heels, or when she walked towards their room, hearing those particular muffled noises that did it - no it was the second she opened that door and saw Yuzu’s exquisite backside, a beautiful fresco, naked and glistening in a light sweat, on top of someone else. Moving, and making those sounds, only meant for her. Only to be done to her.

She can’t put it into words - the moment she looks into the eyes of the person that is supposed to love her, who is supposed to make her feel safe. It only takes an instance, meeting Yuzu’s shameful suprise in those beautiful hazel eyes, to know how fickle love can be. How easily trust can fall like a house of cards. How fear and betrayal can swallow and consume, becoming a part of you, and knowing that there is no chance of ever going back to how things were. Things that seemed fine just mere minutes ago.

The saddest thing is the beautiful memories, the blonde’s fragrance, her smell, her laugh, her love - now her penance. The person in front of her no longer her salvation, but her demise.

Yuzu opens her mouth, a simple action to begin to explain. No. Already her actions have changed the course of your history, and there is no going back. There is no going back.

“Mei-“

Whatever semblance of Mei that had grown to love someone with all of who she was, was gone, retreated into darkness. Into painful hate.

With chill freezing her bleeding heart, her voice turns cold, so cold it turns her words into ice.

“Get out.”


	16. 'arguing' and then making up afterwards

Yuzu uses a red pen instead of a green one, colour coding her notes.

Mei is like, “Yuzu, red is used for corrections, not your entire Math notes.”

Yuzu, is like, “well, if you really think about, I’m probably getting this all wrong anyway.”

Mei goes to disagree, to argue, but in the end goes, “Mm. Your probably right.”

Then they make out, to complete the 'making up afterwards' part of the prompt.


	17. character narration/ character shenanigans

Matsuri teetered precariously upon a jigsaw stack of boxes, trying to reach the top window. Her nose edged itself along the windowpane, and she let out a triumph impy snicker, as her eyes glanced mischievously into the girl's changing room below.

"Nene, get your ass up here!" Matsuri sang, as her partner in crime was keeping those boxes from falling like Jenga blocks from below, "Or else you're gonna miss it!"

Nene gasped, and climbed up the stack without a second thought for their safety! She couldn't miss God's gift to the world - AKA sacred Yuzu and Harumin moments! Who cares if they ended up breaking their necks, as long as she got to see a glimpse of their perfection!

"GAH!"

There it was, like two basking water nymphs in all their birthday suit glory! Droplets trailing down between their curves like mountain crevasses, damp hair plastered to their moisturized skin. Matsuri had picked the perfect advantage point to creep on them, after being banned for life from entering the change room during class time - for reasons! It didn’t matter, their restraining order was but a guideline as Matsuri had given Nene the Holy Grail of HaruYuzu moments - all for her extra juice box and Cheeto snacks! Nene’s eyes were bulging out of their sockets as the two girls were frolicking in the showers, like it was a 2 for 1 shoe sale, twisting their towels into the tightest of coils and *SMACK*

"Yuzucchi!" 

"Got you good, Harumin!" Yuzu giggled, while winding the towel up again, and chasing the laughing, fleshy boobed Taniguichi girl around the steamy waterfalls of the shower spouts, amongst more well behaved students who were trying to clean themselves after a strenuous gym class. Harumin retaliated after dodging a crucial bow to her behind, whipping the wet towel right to the back of-

Himeko's head!

"OUCHIE!! AIHARA YUZU!”

"IT WASN'T ME!"

“YOU HORRENDOUS CREATURE, WHY I-”

Harumin quickly wound up again, as Yuzu was distracted with getting her ear chewed off my the crazy chiwawa vice president.

*_SMACK_*

“Eeeyaaaa!” Yuzu screamed like a siren getting fish hooked by Ulysses, as Harumin revelled in the red welt forming on the blonde's bare buttocks. Her masterpiece!

"Aw, Yuzucchi, do you want me to kiss it better?" Enacting her Mama Harumin mode, Harumin opened her arms like Mother Thersea to the pouting blonde. It only took a second for her best friend to decide, and began to snorkel dive into her wondrous wet chest, ready to receive much needed comfort and joy. Comfort and joy, comfort and joy!

"Students who are loitering in the showers will receive after school punishment," Mei's voice cut through the thick steam (was the water’s only temperature set on piping frickin hot?). Mei walked purposely through the fog, in full student council regalia, eyes piercing like a scythe, belonging only to the Grim Reaper herself. "Break it up, Yuzu." She gave Harumin the most disapproving frown, sending chills down their spine, and the two girls had to peel themselves off eachother like a dry face mask. Their bromance ended.

Matsuri quickly whispered in disdain, "What a mood chiller, Mei is. Aint' she Nene?” Slowly, she retracted her eyes from Harumin’s fading tits to- “Nene?" The spot where Nene was supposed to be occupying. Where did that little fetish girl go? Her spot was vacated and Matsuri looked around confused. “What the-”

A soft groan of happiness came from the ground far below, and the pink haired girl spotted her friend in a puddle of blood, with the broken tap coming from her nose. Matsuri should have been concerned, but she saw the biggest, and crazed post-orgasmic smile on Nene’s lips, sighing in wonderous content at what she had just witnessed. From this angle, the sky was clear and beautiful, the most magnificent shade of cerulean. It was another glorious day to be alive!

“She’ll be fine.” Matsuri said to herself, hopping off the tumbling boxes to get herself a juice box.


	18. LEWD (part 1)

It was hot and scorchingly humid in their bedroom. Heat waves could be seen hovering along every surface, making the air smuggy and heavy. With only a fan in their room to move the heat uselessly around, even the most simple of tasks like breathing became difficult. 

Mei let out slow, controlled, and measured exhales but she could still feel sweat bead upon her skin, underneath her bangs, and dampening her locks slightly. On the back of her neck, a lone sweat drop trailed itself ticklishly and uncomfortably down her skin until it merged with her rigid collar. Even in this weather, Mei couldn’t reduce any of her modesty. Sitting straight and proper at their study table, dressed pristinely in her Aihara Academy regalia, Mei was suffering in silence, trying to finish her homework. And Yuzu, who was studying beside her, was-

Mei blinked slowly, trying to dispel this hallucination. Was she hallucinating? All of her senses seemed to narrow suddenly on the tiny details. Her step sister had her pink blouse unbuttoned all the way down the center, exposing her frilly, pink bra - the one with the lace decorating her cups in pretty flower patterns - one of Mei’s favorites. Her lover’s chest was heaving more deeply, with her breath coming out raggedly, but the thing that caught Mei’s attention the most - to cause her to still her own controlled breathing - was the ice cube in Yuzu’s hand. She had taken it from her iced tea on the table, and she was trailing it along her skin, like it was a route on a treasure map, in an attempt to cool herself down. 

Yuzu’s eyes were closed, probably focused on mentally shielding against the discomfort of the intense heat. Trying to enhance the coldness of the ice, she slowly - achingly so - moved it across her soft, wet skin along her collarbones. Mei studied every melted drop cascading, like she was in the desert without water and Yuzu was her oasis. 

With every cooling touch, Yuzu let out satisfied, gentle moans at its effect, which only intensified the growing urge pooling into Mei’s core at the sight. The noises sounded very much similar to the ones she made during their love making. At the surfacing memories of their hands and bodies entwined, Mei’s own body seemed to act on its own accord, heating her in different ways not caused by the scorching sun.

Yuzu looked no less stunning with her blonde hair damp and slightly matted against her flesh, like she had just gone swimming. Her delicate facial features skewed cutely, brows furrowed in either discomfort from the heat or in content at the ice cube’s effect, Mei did not know. The cube had diminished to the size of an ice pebble but Mei’s emerging desire had taken over to taste the salt upon Yuzu’s neck, and to take another ice cube within her own mouth and lead it to places that would make the blonde plead her name. 

Maybe it was the heat that made Mei inch closer, to forget about her homework and about acting proper but Yuzu opened her eyes just in time to see Mei’s lips meeting her own in a fevered kiss. A tangle of saliva, sweat, and tongues causing the blonde’s green eyes to widen, but they widened even more when she felt an ice cube enter her mouth. Mei had transferred it orally, and Yuzu muffled her name against Mei’s working lips in surprise. 


	19. poundtown OR something new in the bedroom (part 2)

A delightful spontaneity, Mei restrained and was content with offering Yuzu that, but when the blonde pushed the ice cube back into her mouth, playfully returning it, the game was on between them. The pervading heat was now reduced to a mere hindrance in their endurance to see how long their next love making session could last. 

“Mei,” Yuzu pulled back, consumed in warmth and emotion, eyes heavy-lidded, “It’s so hot. How can you keep wearing your clothes?” The girl was already tugging at the knot of the necktie, an index finger pulling and loosening it free, as Mei straddled her lover’s crossed legs. Feeling the last remnants of the ice cube melt and pool in her mouth. The cold water travelling down her throat was refreshing, but it did nothing to quench the throbbing need intensifying between her legs. She wanted more.

“Yuzu. It’s not that bad,” Mei gently responded in a lethargic haze, internally relieved that the constriction around her neck was gone, and Yuzu was deftly working at her shirt buttons. Simply hooking her two fingers around each button and slowly, with each one coming undone, revealing Mei’s heated and gorgeous chest beneath. Her skin was so flush and damp, Yuzu was amazed at how her resilience had lasted so long. They had been studying for hours. 

From here, whether the heat waves caused time to move at a slower pace or it made the two lovers move in a more languid state, it did not matter. The prolonged touches, the extended depths they could look into each other’s eyes, and the deep, but excited breathing they could feel against their adjacent skin - as shirts, skirts, and under garments were tossed to the side - was enough for them. They craved one another like the parched earth desires the rain..

When nothing was left between them, Mei’s body moved like an amazonian jaguar, climbing on top of Yuzu. With her naked back arched, she stalked and pushed the blonde towards the ground with her breasts, taking in the sight of Yuzu splayed just as bare, beneath her and moulding to her. The blonde tried to resist, nails clutching her shoulders, but Mei’s weight was pressing, keeping her in place. Nudging her nose with practiced ease against Yuzu’s cheek, the blonde’s neck became exposed for the taking. The sensation of what seemed like a thousand hard kisses trailing down the outline of her neck, Yuzu moaned a thousand times in pleasure. It tickled and ignited the urge to roll her hips and arch her pelvis into Mei’s center. 

Rubbing their womanhoods together, slick with aroused liquid and sweat, the two girls exchanged a soft symphony of moans. Mei grasped at the hard surface above Yuzu’s head, continuing to kiss along her skin, but it was becoming extremely difficult from the fevered friction her lower body was attaining. She was climbing towards her blissful apex too soon. She felt the blonde’s nails tracing love patterns upon her back, as the two rode against the other’s pleasure spots under the scorching summer sun. Outside their balcony door, the cicadas were singing their distinct song and. despite the heat, it was a beautiful and peaceful day for making love.

Not to come undone so quickly, Mei rose up, panting and stopping her body wet in desire. 

“Stay. Don’t move, Yuzu.” 

The blonde groaned in discontent, her green eyes pleading to continue, but Mei was firm, while sitting on her hips. She twisted her torso towards the table and Yuzu gazed at the unique beauty that was Aihara Mei, graceful and commanding even in lovemaking. Her drenched raven locks were plastered along her glistening skin, down her back, fresh with small red scratches from the blonde’s doing. She looked incredible, like a goddess rising from the ocean. Yuzu would always be eternally grateful at their fated circumstances intertwining and her unwavering determination to have her, even when her step sister had been promised to others. Mei was hers, now and forever.

The blonde’s wonderment was ceased when a piece of cold pierced her skin. Mei had turned back with another ice cube and was enjoying the surprising gasp that Yuzu elicited at the sensation. “Mei!” The small, satisfied smirk curling at the edge of the younger girl’s lips had Yuzu bite her own, acquainting herself to the freezerburn. 

Spellbound, Mei transversed the ice cube along her collarbones, and in sudden curiosity, diminishing spirals around Yuzu’s left breast, her nipple hardening at the impending collision course.

“Ah~!” Yuzu exhaled sharply, as the ice grazed over her hardened nipple, her hands gripping tighter on her step sister’s thighs. Her eyes were wide at Mei who was captivated at the reaction. They had never done this sort of thing before in their foreplay, and Mei was fascinated at the calculating possibilities she could do with the ice. She wasted no time trailing it lower over Yuzu’s taut abdomen, which clenched and flexed as it went past her belly button. The resounding gasps were music to Mei’s ears, the wild grasp Yuzu had at her thighs was delicious, and Mei was so ever indulged to take the ice cube.

“Mei!” Yuzu jerked in shock at the pain her aroused nub shot through her, as Mei lead the ice cube there. Yuzu’s body reflexively flew up, but Mei had anticipated it, crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss, the ice cube removed and in her hand.

“Did I hurt you?” 

“No, it’s just really cold!” 

“Ah. I see,” Mei commented in a serious tone. They preceded to kiss until Yuzu became lax and willingly responsive to their soft touches. Still unusually curious, after a few minutes, Mei retracted away slightly, cupping the blonde’s chin in her hand. “Could I try just one more thing?”

Yuzu bit her bottom lip and studied Mei’s facial features. The two of them were soaked in the humidity, breathing slowly, but Mei had the most adorable pleading in her amethyst eyes. Who could ever refuse that?

The girl sighed hopelessly in love and sheepishly answered her lover. “Sure, Mei.Might as well try everything once, right?” Yuzu giggled, as Mei lifted and positioned herself between the blonde’s splayed legs, her center still very much aroused and waiting.

Slowly, Mei took another ice cube and placed it in her mouth, letting the cold hit her tongue, cheeks and throat. Yuzu watched hesitantly as Mei knelt and spread the blonde with her fingers. She traced her index finger along her slit, hearing how Yuzu responded enticingly. Without a second thought, Mei removed the ice from her mouth and proceeded to kiss gently at Yuzu’s nub in forgiveness for what happened before. With just the right amount of coldness, a jolt of pleasure scattered throughout the blonde’s body and she let out multiple short, high sounding mewls. The difference in temperature between her body versus Mei’s mouth was nothing less than electric, as Mei took Yuzu’s noises as encouragement. She lingered and stroked her tongue against Yuzu’s most sensitive area, enjoying every beautiful reaction that came out of her. She slipped her ring and middle inside, and proceeded to worship the soft and contracting inside of her vagina. Mei hooked and curled her fingers against the inner rigids of Yuzu’s walls, while savoring her taste. 

She was about to increase her stroking, and give Yuzu a soft pounding until she heard the distant click of their entrance door closing, and their mother tossing her shoes in excited exuberance.

“Girls, I bought us air conditioning!”


	20. vacation

Just like Yuzu would do, Ume burst through their hotel door in Okinawa with beach bag and sun hat flying in opposite directions. “Yipeeeeee! Mama’s on vacation!”

Shou followed shortly after, slipping off his sandals and putting them neatly beside the mat, just like Mei would do.

“Someone’s excited for this,” he mused, getting his wife’s overpacked suitcase into the room.

Ume really was his greatest treasure, as she bounced around happily, inspecting all the nice furniture pieces and the ocean view. That view! Holy Jebus!

“Oh, I am! Shou, I haven’t had a vacation in years!” Ume’s eyes sparkled like the dazzling reflection the light made along the waves.

Everything was perfect, just like the travel brochure said. It did not lie when she read the cheesy print, “YOU WILL BE MUFF DIVING INTO SUN, SURF AND A LOT OF BOOZE!”

Shou nodded, agreeing with his wife. It had been years since the both of them had a vacation like this. Actually, had they ever had a vacation together like this? He couldn’t recall. They had gotten married in a daze and without a proper honeymoon. He had jet setted off shortly after for work, while Ume had to stay home and get Yuzu ready for her first days at Aihara Academy. 

Thinking of which, Shou asked his wife, as she was bustling to unpack, so she could make herself a margarita. “Aren’t you worried about Yuzu-chan and Mei? This is your first time away from them, is it not?”

Shou was surprised by the mischievous smirk his wife gave him, her eyes glinting like a sneaky house elf. House elf? Yes, a house elf. 

He was a little taken back, “What’s so-”

“This!” Ume flashed a baby monitor out of her suitcase, along with a dozen bathing suits. They were only here for three days. Priority packing, at its finest. Shou only brought a small carry on.

“A… camera?” Shou asked confused, leaning over the couch to further investigate. 

“No, Shou! A video monitor! I set it up before we left, so Mama can pop in and check on her babies!”

Ume flashed her most motherly smile. A smile that hid the separation anxiety that provoked Ume to bring this spy technology.

She had to make sure her girls were okay!

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Shou read her wife’s thoughts, going to the kitchen to start the drink mixer. Might as well get this vacation off to a good start!

“Yes, yes, I'm sure they are, too.” Ume nodded widely, almost setting down the monitor, until she had second thoughts. 

What if they weren’t fine?

What if they were crying for their Mama bear to come save them from a burglar. A mean, ugly burglar!

She had to check!

Pressing the ‘ON’ button so hard her finger turned white, she prayed for their sweet safety. The monitor shot to life and Ume, very quickly, realized she had forgotten to tell her girls she had gone and set up this video recorder, too excited while chatting with Yuzu about the deep sea snorkeling her and Shou were going to do.

“Ume, you want vodka, or rum?” Shou raised up two bottles, so his wife could decide.

“Ume?” He sounded worried. His wife hadn’t replied, even though he knew Ume’s favorite after work sippy juice was rum.

“Ume?” He stepped towards her, and Ume, very rushed, slammed the monitor back into her suitcase, shaking her head wildly. Her face was a dark shade of red, as flashes of what she saw on the screen bore into her memory.

Her babies were sure having a lot of fun when she wasn’t home, that’s for sure! She should be happy for them. And Yuzu didn't need a vacation to be doing her own deep sea diving! Gah! Her baby was growing up so fast!

“Are you okay?” Shou asked with concern.

“Oh yes, darling, I’m fine. Actually, could you make mine a double?” 


	21. mashup AU

With its numerous tentacle appendages whipping around and destroying everything in its path, Sailor Yuzu looked at the green blob in adorable disgust.

"Ick! Not the prettiest of monsters, is it?" She whined, scrunching her nose. The thing didn't smell so nice either, even from this distance across the street.

Sailor Matsuri piped up, next to her, "Yeah. Smells like shit. Let's just end its misery, right here and now." She never glared so hard at something in her life, ready to transform on a dime.

Although vulgar, Sailor Harumi couldn't agree more, nodding while covering her nose. "The little gremlin is right. Plus, I have a nail appointment in a hour. Why do these things always show up at the wrong time?" The blob unleashed a gargled howl and she huffed dismissively at the annoying sound, accidently fanning a few hairs out of their perfect place.

"From my observations, they appear at random occurrences and have no set schedule for extirpating." Sailor Shiraho did her three-finger pose, but noticed the minute side eye Matsuri was giving her.

She deadpanned, "However, the odor is highly uncomely, elimination at the earliest opporunity would be the best course of action." Just as Sailor Yuzupon encouraged, she was really working on being more friendly towards their sailor group.

”Yeah, let’s kill it!” Yelled Sailor Nene, very excited because she loved watching Sailor Harumi and Yuzu in action!

"All right!" Sailor Yuzu cheered, very aesthetically, while fist pumping the air with one hand, "Ready girls? Moon Citrus Power!" The pigtailed blonde led the procession of transformations, taking almost the entire episode to change into their sailor scout uniforms.


	22. surprise

Yuzu turned around to be greeted with lips meeting her own. Soft, but possessive lips that caused her to be pushed back into the shoe lockers. Her hands steadied herself against their tiny handles, with her surprise muffled by Mei pressing harder into her mouth. The blonde’s green eyes were wide at the unexpectedness. Mei’s shoes were touching the fuzzy outline of Yuzu’s socks, as the blonde had been ambushed in the middle of changing, almost ready to leave and head home. The fact they were doing this in a public place was cause enough for the girl’s insides to turn into nervous mush, not quite sure if she should be returning the gesture. 

Ah, screw it. Yuzu indulged, and quickly claimed Mei’s face in her hands, her body arching off the lockers, with just the right amount of pressure, so their uniforms were flush against each other. The surprising shift of a dominant Yuzu, trying to one up her lover, caused Mei to ever so slightly stall her kissing in hesitation. The incredible ability for Yuzu to bounce back in any situation always shocked her, if only briefly. So, in the next few, suspended seconds, Mei calculated the odds of the girl’s assertiveness continuing - if she had her hands on Yuzu’s hips, grasping at her pink blouse and pulling the girl’s pelvis towards her, and thus, also, connecting her delicious center against the top part of her thigh. The thought was too tempting to resist.

Mei did just that and retaliated. Ever so softly grinding the blonde’s sensitive part along her checkered skirt, causing them both to moan at the sensations it stirred. Both surprised by the other’s unabashed actions, and both very much aware they were doing this on school property. A delinquent gyaru and her strict student council president.

Their kisses deepened, but before Mei could slide Yuzu back along her thigh, there was audible sounding “~Erhem!” Of someone’s throat clearing awkwardly to draw their attention. 

The two girls broke apart, their hearts a mess of pleasurable emotions. Yuzu cheeks were flushed and heated, looking slightly disheveled, as delicate strands had loosened from her side braid in the process. Mei proceeded to deliver the message she was supposed to give Yuzu in the first place, with Himeko standing like a third wheel behind her. Red faced and steaming with silent embarrassment.

“Yuzu. Did you forget you have after school punishment today?” Mei said plainly. She slipped the cleaning list between the girl’s loose bow and blouse, her eyes registering Yuzu’s mind still working like a high speed runaway train after what had just happened. 

“Finish, and report back to the student council office. I’ll be waiting.” Mei’s poker voice didn’t give anything away. She turned around and left but with the smallest smug smile on her face, giving the barest of hints at what would transpire later on.


	23. single word prompt - "please?"

“Please, Mei.”

Mei shook her head no.

“Pretty please!”

Again, Mei did the same thing.

“With a cherry on top!”

This time, Mei contemplated Yuzu’s plea. 

With a cherry on top? Yuzu’s cherry? 

And she would be on top? What a rare thing for her to say, because she almost never was the initiator. 

This could be fun.

Slowly, Mei nodded her head yes, and Yuzu’s eyes lit up at her agreement. Leaning over, the blonde came closer and closer to the delicious treat in Mei’s hands. 

Her crepe. 

Her sweet, syrup dripping, mouth-watering crepe. 

Gently putting her mouth over its soft folds, savouring it like it was the only and last crepe she would taste in her life, Yuzu took her time biting down. 

Softly nibbling at the warm, juicy insides, as Mei watched her, calculating how much Yuzu was enjoying herself. 

The blonde’s lips became coated with white liquid, as she pushed her mouth further into it. A surging of pleasure, unlike no other, that could be matched with no other crepe than Mei’s delectable goodness. It even smelled like heaven, her nose resting on the heated outer folds.

Oh my goodness, Yuzu felt truly blessed right now. Blessed to be the only one that could be allowed to taste Mei’s gorgeous looking pastry. 

She finished her bite by slowly, letting the flavourful morsel drip down her delicate, moist throat. The piece went down, like what Mei had in mind for Yuzu later. 

When she was done, Yuzu looked like the happiest girl on the planet.

“Was it good?” Mei had to ask, just for confirmation.

“It was the best thing ever, Mei! Thank you!”

“No, thank you, Yuzu,” Mei said quickly, causing Yuzu to tilt her head in adorable confusion at what Mei was thanking her for.

Yuzu’s cherry was hers tonight, Mei thought with an invisible smile. And on top, to boot. She should give Yuzu a bite of her crepe more often if this was how it was going to be.


	24. father/daughter talks

Shou could say with one hundred percent certainty that what he was about to do - he was not very good at. Building schools, jet setting across the world, and helping the less fortunate begin their future one brick at a time - now that he had no problem with. He was a professional! He was good at that.

But this - staring at his daughter from across the kitchen table, while nervously scratching his unshaven chin, and thinking of what to say, as she looked at him with no sign of discomfort or encouragement - this was going to send him to an early grave!

How did Ume brilliantly coax him into these things!? 'Build a relation with his daughter, one brick at a time, just like the schools he built,' she always encouraged him with her smile even brighter as an incentive. And once Ume found out that Shou had never had 'the talk' with Mei about, well, about the 'birds and the bees' there was no way of around it! She was determined just like Yuzu was to set things right - but why did he have to start here! Didn’t Yuzu and Mei know what to do already?!

"Father." Mei snapped his attention back to the ensuing conversation at hand with her enigmatic demeanor, sitting regally in her seat, similar to Kumagora sitting next to them. Shou cleared his throat roughly, fisting his hands onto the table in determination.

Yes! He was a father, and, yes, he needed to start acting like one! He could no longer hide behind the iron curtain of parental abandonment for the rest of his life!

"Mei. I know I haven't been there for you in the last few years-"

"Ten years." Mei clarified, causing Shou to finch at the high number. Had he really been gone for that long? He did the quick math, in his mind.

"Ah, right," he chuckled nervously, "You've grown so fast, too fast," He tried to recover but failed. He was already in over his head with this talk.

"What is it you wanted to discuss?" Mei offered him the slightest inclination to continue on. She had work to get to, and like when Yuzu went into her gay panic modes, she couldn't afford to wait around forever.

Shou took the offer, struggling with every word, "I wanted to discuss," he was almost chocking by now, "sex."

Mei narrowed her eyes at how her father was literally tittering on the brick of a meltdown. "Sex?" She repeated, hearing the not so distant sounds of snickering from the couch. Shou seemed to be in his own head space, sweat dripping down his temples, making his scruffy beard insanely itchy! But he couldn't - wouldn't - scratch or show any signs of weakness. He would continue forward, for Mei's sake!

"Yes. sEX. It has come to my attention, you have never been properly informed on the safe mechanisms or practices of, -of, -of, it." He emphasized the last word by whipping his hands out like he was holding an invisible ball and straining his eyes to go wide, and intaking a lot of bright light. Was he passing through the afterlife?

Mei deadpanned. "Father. You know Yuzu and I have been married for a year already? I quite know the specifications and-"

Shou fainted, hitting his head hard on the table with a hard thud, and Mei sank one eyebrow at him, only slightly concerned. Because at that same moment, Yuzu and Ume burst out laughing, coming out of their hiding points, with tears in their eyes at the sight. They had each made a bet on how long Shou would be able to last for and Yuzu handed Ume the money. Ume was right.

Shou didn't even last five minutes.   
  



	25. reimagining a scene from canon

Yuzu and Harumi had gone to the twenty four hour manga and tea cafe, right after school. The blonde was nose deep in her manga. Aiko-chan was confessing to her onee-chan, while the other was refuting her love because they were sisters.

How fitting.

Yuzu turned to the next page, and the two sisters were miraculously going at it, shoving their tongues down each other’s throats. Apparently in the span of a page, they had reconciled somewhere but the gyaru was too focused on the detailed spit swapping the two were engaged in for the rest of the chapter. The erotic images were making Yuzu instantly superimpose her and Mei’s situation. She couldn’t stop picturing the enticing fantasy of having her second kiss with her step sister. Ugh, was she even allowed to have thoughts like these?? And why was one girl always called ‘onee-chan,’ and not her real name? She _did_ have a name, right? Everyone did! But did this mean Yuzu should be calling Mei her ‘onee-chan’, while she… while she-

Bunch of sickos, Yuzu thought with a shudder.

“Say Harumin?” Yuzu put aside the paperback, trying to calm her cheeks that had become a ferocious shade of red. That manga was getting just a little too intense for her liking.

Harumi perked up at the distant sound of her name being called, through the headphones, lifting one up while looking back at Yuzu. “Hmm?” The girl noticed that the gyaru sure had a lot of mangas around her, lying spread out on the futon.

“What do you think I should do to get along better with my little sister?” Yuzu sounded wistful, staring at the ceiling, while the brunette took the opportunity to inspect the type of literature Yuzu had been engrossed in for the better part of an hour.

“You mean the student council pres?” Harumi asked, then added sarcastically, after seeing that they were all sister-loving romances, “You sure are working hard as an older sister.” Did Yuzu grab nothing but these types of books? She did.

“D-don’t look~” Yuzu froze, but Harumi was already turning the pages. The blonde tried to act cool, continuing, “Well, it happened so suddenly, and she’s my little sister. Our status and ways of life, they’re completely different. It’s pretty tough.” Saying that out loud caused Yuzu to realize that she really didn’t know that much about Mei. What kinds of things did her step sister like to read anyway, besides school textbooks or student council paperwork? Yuzu had no clue. Wait! Maybe she could-

“Hey!” The blonde jolted out of her daze when she felt Harumi lifting up her leg suddenly, apparently reenacting a scene from one of the mangas. “What are you doing?!”

“This book shows how two girls have sex.” Harumi stated bluntly, while scissoring their legs together. The Taniguchi girl must have been too curious with the book’s contents to notice the furious blushing and wailing Yuzu was doing on their cafe futon because Harumi kept a sturdy grip on her thigh, ready to roll her hips.

“Harumin~” The blonde shrieked, but the feeling of her new best friend on top of her was stirring all kinds of emotions up and down her body. Specifically in the region between her legs. Certainly, the girl had a good view of her panties from that angle, considering how her skirt was scrunching up.

“I guess we’re supposed to thrust our pelvises together?” Harumi commented confused, flipping with her thumb to the next page, while analyzing the pictures like it was a furniture assembly manual. It was really interesting to see how two girls did do it, “But that looks way to painful! And how can a girl’s legs be so spread out like that, unless every lesbian knows how to do the splits!” Now, Harumi was really interested, trying to smash against Yuzu with her legs looking like a disjointed barbie doll. The absolute terror that the blonde was going through right now, getting a hands on female sex education lesson, did not seem to matter at the moment to her friend. Harumin was in pursuit for the truth of whether scissoring what an effective sexual arousing technique or just hodge podge.

She pushed her pubic mound against Yuzu’s delicate region, and the blonde seemed to tremble at the pleasurable electricity that shot through her body from the friction. She let out a series of shuddering breaths, while getting pressed repeatedly into the mattress. Harumi, on the other hand, didn’t seem to get much out of it, as she kept rocking her hips back and forth, trying to feel something. Were lesbians just faking it this whole time?

“Ah~” The blonde quickly covered her mouth that was desperate to let loose an orchestra of moans. Harumi kept humping into her, while completely distracted by the next page, like she was trying to solve the world’s greatest mystery. Maybe she wasn’t doing it correctly? Either way, the Taniguchi girl realized that not only were her hips and legs getting kinked, but that there was no way she could be a lesbian. Their sex moves, like just this one, just didn’t make any sense! It was all a bunch of lies!

“This is pointless,” Harumi concluded with a huff, stopping her pressing and dismounting off of Yuzu. She looked down at the girl that was practically dying of embarrassment from being used as a human sex guinea pig. “Sorry, Yuzucchi, but I had to figure this out,” Harumin said with a sincere smile on her lips. She patted the blonde’s shoulder before turning around and putting on her headphones, completely unfazed by what just happened and continuing her internet browsing.

Meanwhile, the blonde was so turned on and amazed at how good everything felt, knowing that she’d need to change her underwear as soon as she got home. This was a lot better than reading the manga! Maybe it was wise to keep a few around, especially the more her and Mei became closer step sisters. It didn’t help matters that when she got home, Mama has gotten them a double sized bed to share.

After that, getting blue balled that day, Yuzu started collecting every edition of the Peach Sisters manga, all thanks to best girl Harumi, for future reference.


	26. drunk confessions

Matsuri grinned smugly, sitting across the table from Mei who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else right now than discussing movies and her newly acquainted relationship with Yuzu.

Matsuri didn’t care though. She wanted to know the goods. “So, today, how about you tell me… what your love life’s been like?”

It all made sense to Mei, now. This whole day had been a setup for this very moment. She could only sigh at the extreme forwardness of Mizusawa’s question, as the two gyaru’s sitting beside them balked, completely stunned. Yuzu’s face was beat red, babbling like a baby, while Harumi glared at the gremlin, trying to understand why Matsuri wanted to know this.

“If that’s all, there’s not much to say on the matter.” Mei dodged her question, picking up her coffee and taking a sip. She should have put another packet of sugar in, as it was still bitter tasting. Or maybe, it was because of the conversation at hand.

“You returned to you lover who you haven’t seen in some time,” Matsuri easily rebounded, knowing Mei and Yuzu were in her grasp, “You can’t tell me nothing happened,” she looked at her next victim, “… right, Yuzu? Plus, we kinda helped you two get back together. You owe us.”

Yuzu looked bashfully at her lover. Mei was as stoic as ever, so she didn’t know what to do. Should she spill the soup, run away, write a memoir of her last day at Denny’s? Anything else besides this.

“Y-yeah.” Yuzu said unsure, her cheeks reddening. To Matsuri, the blonde’s face was more of a tell-tale answer than her words. Interestingly though, it was Mei who gave in with an exasperated sigh. With Yuzu's expressive eyes of hers, she noticed her desire to tell her best friends about their love life and happiness. The girl was an open book, all the time.

Hopefully she wasn’t going to regret this, as Mei looked at Yuzu. “If you think there’s something to say, then maybe you should be the one to tell her.”

“Huh? Me?” Yuzu shied, like a hopeful puppy being given a treat. “...you’re kidding.”

Matsuri smiled, “Doesn’t matter who we hear it from. Right Taniguchi-senpai?”

“Don’t drag me into this!”

“Then I guess I’ll share a bit!” The blonde got all excited, like a racehorse out of the starting gate. She took another swig of her orange juice. “It might sound like boasting, but the night Mei returned home… we had the best sex of our lives! Honestly, I CROWED Mei’s name louder than an angry, drunk rooster!”

“Wha-” Matsuri’s mind back peddled and Harumi dropped her cellphone.

“We couldn’t tear our clothes off fast enough! Now, Mei needs to change the dress code regulations so that it’s okay to come to school tomorrow with no buttons or sleeves on our shirts! Nevermind our skirts have been reduced to ragged dish towels!”

Harumi’s mouth dropped to the floor. Mei took another sip from her coffee, now not so bitter tasting.

“My breasts are so swollen from Mei sucking on them like it’s a fad green juice diet!

“I have to see a doctor from all the banging my head did against our headboard! I think I know Morse Code!” Yuzu tapped wildly on the table in some weird pattern. “See?!”

“Not to mention our heard board is broken, splintered down the middle! Along with a wall, kitchen table, and shower faucet! We were actually planning on going to the hardware store after this!

Harumi’s face had turned as white as a ghost, desperately trying to plan her exit. Matsuri could only stare shocked at the high speed train Yuzu was on. Was she drunk off orange juice? Or just drunk off love?

“Mei had to get certified for all the underwater muff diving she did! She’s now able to do open water and cave dives!” Yuzu took the papers out of her bag for proof. Indeed, Mei could now go down, up to 69 feet underwater.

“She buried her tongue so far up me, I thought my tongue was her tongue for a good ten mintues.”

“All the kittens in the world couldn’t purr more than I purred that night!”

“Mei now has a tattoo saying ‘The baddest bitch around’ tramp stamped on her!”

“I’m actually wearing a wig! I have no hair anymore. Don’t even ask me to explain that!”

Mei added one more packet into her coffee cup. She took another sip, and then another - her coffee now with the perfect ratio of sugar to liquid. It was delicious, as she watched Yuzu try to explain what spelunking was to Matsuri with her arms held out wide. Harumi had ran out the door by this point, and the pink haired girl looked mortified for once in her life. Mei took another sip, unfamilarily content and not regretting in the slightest letting Yuzu divulge a bit of their private life.


	27. teaching eachother to do something

Mei lost a bet, and Yuzu grinned at her victory, showing Mei how to cup her hand underneath her armpit. 

“Like this, Mei,” Yuzu said with a giggle, starting to flap her elbow up and down against her hand. The movement conjured inappropriate sounds to Mei’s ears, slightly cringing at the vulgar ‘farting’ noises that were tooting from the girl’s armpit each time she pressed her arm against her hand and torso. 

Mei held back a massive sigh, regretting why she wagered on Yuzu not getting a perfect score on their last exam. The girl fluctuated between impressing her with her exponentially growing intelligence, while simultaneously questioning her judgment over the concept of armpit sounds being amusing.

“Yuzu.” Mei tried in vain, but the way Yuzu was taking absolute joy in showing her how to fart out of her armpit caused Mei to relent. Her green eyes sparkled, and no greater brightness could compare to Yuzu’s person.

How could she possibly snuff out such a beautiful flame?

So, Mei tucked her hand under her armpit, and Yuzu stopped her farting to witness the most adorable thing Mei would do that day.

With her cheeks reddening, Mei slowly dropped her elbow down.

_ squishhhhhhhhh_ Like an airless whoopi cushion, no tooting sound came.

“Faster, Mei, you gotta do it faster.” The blonde mimicked a crazy chicken. 

Gritting her teeth at her uncharacteristic predicament, Mei pressed down faster, for Yuzu’s sake. And faster, until-

_squish_ _squish_ _toot_ **_toot_** _**TOOTTT**_ Her armpit rang loud and clear.

Yuzu laughed in utter delight for the rest of the day at the cuteness that was Aihara Mei making the most adorable sounds out of her armpit, despite Mei not talking or looking at her afterwards, only committed to her work, too embarrassed to do anything else. She vowed never to lose another bet in the future.


	28. relaxing

Mei felt the desperate need in Yuzu, as the blonde clutched her hand. She was asking for forgiveness, for a second chance but a shattered heart cannot be so easily put back together.

It was oddly relaxing, as everything in her world went back to black, erased of colour. She took solace in the returning familiarity of it. These were feelings and emotions she was used to, after all.

“Thank you, for showing me how to love someone,” Mei’s voice didn’t waver, full of resolve. Yuzu was nothing more than a broken promise now. Her hand remained limp, untouchable, and cold just like her heart, as her ring slid off her finger, giving it back to the crying girl.

Mei’s look narrowed, her tone like ice, “and reminding me how to hate.”


	29. 'feature a character you haven't before'

On the train station platform, the Yuzubocchi handed her a flyer, fidgeting side to side, flapping its arms. Shiraho analyzed the enigma, coming into her existence.

“Do you enjoy your current life?” Shiraho asked after a time, temporarily putting aside the pamphlet to examine this thing that was much more intriguing.

The Yuzubocchi registered her question, slowly putting its arms down, flyers held against its side. It didn’t stop its horizontal wiggling though. Confused, most likely, she deduced.

“It is okay, if you do not. What we are in our current state is transient. I realize I was not fully content with mine. But like the wind, we change with certain happenstances coming into our lives. Aihara Mei and Yuzupon, for example, have changed the course to how I consider what love should be like."

She looked at the flyer in her hand, and Yuzubocchi hopped up and down excitedly, as the Suzuran heiress delicately slipped it into her school bag. The person inside the mascot costume kept hopping, but wondered _what the fuck_ she was going on about. Shirapon noted how the furry things eyes were always open. Open to possibilities.

The flyer was for a Yuzubocchi convention.

Shiraho took it as a sign. All things were random in their making, always a curiosity waiting to be observed, a question to be answered when they were experienced.

“Fabulous.” She bowed and thanked the new thing in her sphere, then boarded the train, continuing on with her sequence of random events called life.

_What the fuck._


	30. fairy tale

Only a kiss could break the spell Princess Mei was under. No one knew how it happened. Perhaps a curse, a temptation by a witch, or a magic tonic that she was tricked into drinking. Whatever it was, Merlin, the great wizard, decreed that only a kiss given by her true love could awaken Mei from her death-like slumber.

Princes, dukes, and earls came from far and wide across the seas and continents to make their plea to her Grandfather King, in hopes of getting the opportunity to lay the life-giving touch upon Princess Mei, and as well as becoming her royal husband, thereafter, if she awakened.

Yuzuko, one of the castle's maids, in charge of maintaining and cleaning her royal heiresses' chamber room, watched on with others, as each prospect that entered. It was like a religious ceremony, as each hopeful walked closer to where Mei rested amidst holy bright flowers and white linens like a saint, waiting for their offering. Yuzuko noted all the silken finery they wore, donning rare stones all intricately set in gold or silver, all very lovely but nothing that could compare to the beauty of the Princess. The rarest diamond was only a dull gem, compared to effervescent beauty Mei possessed. And many came to claim her.

It was humorous, some of them, clearly never having met the Princess before, as they declared such flamboyant love monologues, and Yuzuko knowing full well that Mei would not like such displays if she were awake. Having watched Mei from afar all her life, growing up in the castle with her but their rankings keeping them apart, Yuzuko had gathered the serious and disciplined nature that the Princess upheld. Always walking with grace and purpose, ready to rule in her Grandfather's place one day. Always untouchable, even in sleep. So few encompassed all the virtures the Princess had. It was darkly ironic, the only one she did hot have in life would cause her to rise. 

She never smiled, Yuzuko remembered as she swept the floor, layed freshly picked roses, and tended to the room, opening the shutters to let light breeze wind and sunlight inside from atop of the tower. Just like now, lingering her gaze upon such a sleeping beauty, tranquil and frozen in time but her lips always in an unhappy crease. Ever waiting for a Prince charming to walk into the room, kiss her lips, and break the spell. Perhaps then, Yuzuko thought, Princess Mei would smile.

However, the days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And still, nothing. No Prince. No one with such a love had come to save her. 

The room, though, still had to be cleaned everyday. So, to break the mundane and awfully boring routine, Yuzuko would talk out loud while doing her chores around the slumbering Princess. At first, she would gossip about the castle affairs - not the usual, strict matters of business but say - of lady-in-waiting Himeko slipping down the stairs while being her boisterous self, or the mischievous kitchen help Matsuri putting extra chilli sauce in the knight's broth - more like those kinds of fun things. Or of Jester Nene always following her and the seamstress Harumi about the castle and through the gardens for weird reasons that Yuzuko couldn't quite understand.

At this, the tiniest of tiniest brow twitches was seen on Mei, which made Yuzuko startle at first, while sitting alongside her bed rearranging the flower display around her pillow. However, as fast as it appeared upon Mei's face, it was gone. Almost disbelieving it was real, Yuzu made twice the effort to recount every story she found interesting throughout her day. Princess Mei's expression, though, did not change thereafter, no matter the telling. Maybe it wasn't real what she saw?

On some days when there was no exciting gossip, Yuzuko would divulge to Princess Mei about her family, of her noble but deceased father, of her hard working Mama that did everything she could so Yuzuko could live a better life at the castle. And it was then, Yuzu would notice the Princess' aura lighten, her face soften although never distinctly changing. Surely, it was a trick of the light? The evening candlebra's glow playing with her features, as if Mei were listening intently with eyes closed in concentration. Maybe Yuzuko was starting to see things from talking to an unconscious girl for months on end? 

"Maybe I should stop?" Mused Yuzu, going back to work.

However, something strangely peculiar happened some time after. After another failed Prince Charming, a Prince Udagawa of some such nonsense, Yuzuko went about cleaning the room. After today, she would be replaced by another maid, receiving another duty within the castle. And when the blonde joked about missing their enlightening conversations, as she sat on the bed, holding Mei's hand (a ritual she would do for the last few months) did the Princess stir. Or rather, she gave Yuzu the faintest of tugs within her hand, causing Yuzu to widen her eyes at such a novelty. The sunlight seemed to sparkle its rays around them, the breeze added to the goosebumps rising along her skin, Yuzuko asked, with great curiosity while still holding her hand, "Princess Mei… can you hear me?"

Mei nudged her fingers, and Yuzu yelped at the response, her heart beating so fast she could run out of the room in terror. If she wasn't tethered to the other girl's grasp maybe she would have, but this was the moment the entire castle had been waiting for. So, Yuzu tried to calm her mad heart by asking, "Was it Prince Udagawa?" Ready to bring him back in a dash.

Mei's aura turned dark, confirming Yuzu was indeed a little slow on the uptake. The girl felt the coldness in the room change with a shudder and decided Mei didn't like that question. Instead, Yuzu asked slowly, as if scared of the receiving answer.

"Is it me?"

After a few silent moments between them, just as Yuzu heart was sinking, Mei nudged her hand again, almost shyly. Everything became visceral. Yuzuko could sense Mei's steady breathing compared to her own rapid inhales, their hands and touches felt like heavy like an intense weight and Mei's lips seemed to part in miniscule detail. Yearning for her, as if spellbound, when Yuzuko drew closer, her lips wavering against Mei's soft skin.

It was a simple kiss, nothing grandiose or extravagant in the making like some of the Prince's from before, but it was tender and so full of feeling, that it had its own magically quality. Yuzuko pressed their lips together gently with a sigh, having never experienced such a powerful emotion such as this before. And when she felt the slight return of Princess kissing her back, Yuzuko's skyrocketed out of chest. Returning to life, just like the springing rosebuds surrounding them, Mei awoke. 

Opening her amethyst eyes delicately to gaze at the person she had listened to all this time, Mei took in the blonde tresses curtaining their faces, of mesmerizing green eyes more enchanting than any untamed forest, and the sight of a blushing girl before her. No Prince, no riches, no royalty, only a girl with a look that promised her she would give her the world.

"Don't ever stop," Mei murmured against her skin, saying what she wanted to say to Yuzuko for so long, finally able to talk. Adorably, Yuzuko mistook her meaning, pressing their lips together again, but Mei didn't mind. Kissing in her chamber for quite some time before she took her first steps down the tower, Mei knew there would be more than enough time for them to figure things out, and possibly live happily ever after.   
  
  



End file.
